


This Is What Love Feels Like

by WolfPrintProductions



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Baggage, F/F, Humor, Love Confessions, Reconciliation, Reconciliation Sex, References to Drugs, Relationship(s), Slow Burn, choni, jason is alive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-10-17 00:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20612243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfPrintProductions/pseuds/WolfPrintProductions
Summary: Cheryl is the CEO of Bombshell INC living in LA with her best friend Midge Klump. Cheryl meets an old flame and feelings start to resurface.





	1. Nights Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy. All mistakes are mine.

Cheryl steps out of the elevator with her vegan latte in her hands. Cheryl needs to make sure her new line hits the shelves by this weekend. She’s already planning to make a toddler and infant line. Right now, she’s just doing adults and teenagers.

Midge sees her old friend walking towards her office, so she decides to get up.

“Cheryl, I wouldn’t go in there right now.” Midge said stepping in front of her best friend.

Cheryl takes her glasses off. “Why, can’t I go into my office, Midge?” Cheryl asked with a frown. Cheryl takes another sip of her latte.

“Wellll. Nick St. Clair is in there.” Midge nods her head towards Cheryl’s office.

Cheryl chokes on her drink. “How the fuck did he get into my office?” Cheryl hisses.

Midge rolls her eyes. “Your mother. Look, she came in here bright and early. Even security was trying to escort her off the premises, but your mother hired better security.” Midge explained.

Cheryl scoffs. “I was wondering why my guys had ice packs on their heads. Shit!” Cheryl said in frustration.

“What do you want to do?” Midge asked.

Cheryl turns to her. “Okay, I’m going in there. If I’m not out in 5 minutes. Hell, call the fucking Military. You can’t go above them or call Jason. I don’t care.” Cheryl shrugs heading towards her office.

“This is going to get ugly.” Midge said going back over to her desk. She texts Jason and her cousin who’s in the military to come over. Luckily her cousin is here in LA.

Cheryl storms into her office and sees Nick and her mother talking.

“What the fuck are you two doing here?” Cheryl hisses slamming the doors closed.

Nick smiles. “Good to see you…” Nick gets cut off by Cheryl putting her hand in his face as she walks around him not paying him any attention.

“Mother?” Cheryl crosses her arms at the older Blossom woman.

Penelope sighs. “I just wanted to check up on you.” Penelope said sipping on her red wine.

“Since when? Why the hell did you beat up my security?! You two are trespassing!” Cheryl seethes in anger.

Penelope rolls her eyes. “Stop being so dramatic Cheryl. I need to know if you would loan your father and I some cash?” Penelope asked.

Cheryl chuckles. “Money? What people don’t like the maple syrup you guys are selling in diners?” Cheryl walks around and takes a seat at her desk.

“No, it’s for your father. He’s sick.” Penelope putting her wine down on the table.

Cheryl looks at her mother. “And? What the fuck does that have to do with me?” Cheryl asked.

“He’s your father for God’s sake Cheryl!” Penelope shrieks.

Cheryl shakes her head. “Did you forget the abuse you two gave me when I was growing up or did you bump your head on the coffee table Hal Cooper was fucking you on? Mumsy, don’t forget all of the terrors I had to experience dealing with you, father, and him.” Cheryl said pointing to Nick.

Nick rolls his eyes. “I want to combine our businesses together, Cheryl.” Nick said nicely.

Cheryl scoffs. “No fucking way! Us merging our companies together?! You’ve got to be kidding me.” Cheryl said standing up out of her chair.

“It’s a good idea Cheryl.” Nick said.

Cheryl crosses her arms. “Nick, why would I do that? If you say money or, power, I will personally kick your ass.” Cheryl said.

“What else is there?” Nick shrugs.

Cheryl sits back down into her chair rubbing her temples. “I’m not merging. So, you can take a huge percent of my hard-earned money. I think not. Get out!” Cheryl said.

“Cheryl…” Penelope sighs.

“Out!” Cheryl points to the door. Penelope sighs walking out with Nick behind her. The door opens again.

“You okay?” Midge asked shutting the door.

Cheryl feels tears forming in her eyes. “I shouldn’t feel bad for him, Midge.” Cheryl said.

“Feel bad for who?” Midge asked sitting down in front of Cheryl’s desk.

“My father. He’s sick.” Cheryl sighs leaning back into her chair.

Midge eyes widen. “It was only a matter of time. It’s called Karma, Cher. Your parents did you wrong when you were younger, and you suffered from a lot of trauma. You stayed at my house more than you did yours.” Midge said.

“I enjoyed those times. You stuck by my side Midge. You’re the reason why I survived high school.” Cheryl thinks about all the love Midge's mother gave her while they were in high school. That's all Cheryl's ever wanted from hers.

“You’ve stuck by mine. Also, my mother wanted to adopt you.” Midge chuckles.

“I wish she did.” Cheryl opens her apple computer.

“So, have you spoken to Heather?” Midge asked crossing her legs.

Cheryl sighs. “No, it’s been over a year.” Cheryl told Midge.

Midge hums. “What about Toni Topaz?” Midge asked softly.

Cheryl’s breath gets caught up in her throat. “I haven’t seen Toni ever since High school. God she was so hot.” Cheryl groans.

“Yeah, she was.” Midge smiles.

Cheryl's eyed widen. “Midge!” Cheryl shrieks in surprise.

Midge looks at Cheryl. “What? Come on, Cher. You weren’t the only northsider looking at Toni Topaz. Hell, even Veronica was looking at her.” Midge said.

“Veronica Lodge. A name I haven’t heard in years.” Cheryl shakes her head.

“You know she’s here in LA, right?” Midge opens her Instagram and shows Cheryl.

Cheryl takes the phone and looks. “WHAT?!” Cheryl can’t believe her eyes.

“What?” Midge asked getting up to see what Cheryl’s looking. “Holy shit.” Midge’s eyes widen.

“She married my cousin Betty?!” Cheryl is in shock.

“Betty Cooper? When did this happen?” Midge asked taking her phone and starts to scroll through Veronica’s Instagram.

Cheryl can’t believe her cousin and Veronica had gotten married.

“So, Veronica is now a Cooper, which means she’s now a part of the Blossom-Cooper family.” Midge puts her phone down.

“Hmm, I need to know what happened between cousin Betty and Hobo.” Cheryl said.

“Midge laughs. “You mean, Jughead? Damn, Cheryl you sure can hold a grudge.” Midge said.

“He kicked Toni and I out of the serpents. He acts like he didn’t break many serpent laws. When Toni and I started the pretty poisons together we were on top of the world. Jughead got jealous that half of the serpents wanted to join our gang. Jughead was a terrible leader. He didn’t know what to do, but Toni she grew up doing gang activity. She was the best gang leader I’ve ever seen Midge. I’m not saying that because she was by girlfriend.” Cheryl explained.

“Cheryl, what happened between you and Toni? You never told me.” Midge asked softly.

Cheryl sighs. “Toni went to a school in Miami while I went to school here in LA. We both got full rides, but the long distance wasn’t working. I didn’t have anybody except you.Veronica and Josie went to school in New York. Jughead and Betty went to school in Texas. I think Archie went to New York as well. I have no idea where everybody else went.” Cheryl sighs out.

The redhead won't tell anyone this, but she actually misses her friends from school. Even Betty.

“I think it would be good if we could go out tonight.” Midge said with a smile.

Cheryl raises a brow. “Where are we going?” Cheryl asked.

“This new club called Gemstone. One of the hottest clubs in here in LA and it just opened a week ago. Everyone’s been talking about it.” Midge said.

“Fine, but you’re paying for my drink.” Cheryl said.

“Cool, we leave at 6. I want to get there for happy hour.” Midge said leaving Cheryl’s office.

“She’s going to get me drunk.” Cheryl said as she starts to type onto her computer. 

xxxxxx

At Gemstone

Cheryl gives her keys to the Valet guy so he can park her car. The was packed full of people. It is happy hour here and ladies get in free on Friday nights. Cheryl and Midge walk up to the bouncer.

He stops them. “Woah, ladies. You have to go to the back of the line.” He said pointing to the long line.

Midge rolls her eyes. “Do you know who she is?” Midge asked crossing her arms.

“I don’t care if she was Billie Eilish, you can’t get in if you’re not on the list.” He said holding up his clipboard.

“This is Cheryl Blossom.” Midge said ignoring him.

The bouncer takes his glasses off. “Oh, shit. My bad Miss Blossom. You and your friend can go in.” He unlinks the ropes and lets them through.

“Hey, that’s not fair!” Some girl yelled in the crowd.

“Too bad!” Midge said walking in the club with Cheryl. Cheryl smiles in amazement. This club was amazing, and the design was outstanding. A huge purple gemstone is hanging from the ceiling.

“Who owns this club?” Cheryl asked walking over to the bar.

Midge shrugs. “I have no idea. They said the owner is going to be here though.” Midge sits on the stool.

The bartender turns to Midge and Cheryl. “What can I get you ladies?” A tall man asked nicely. That voice sounds strange to them, but they blow it off.

“A Mango Margarita for me, and a Cherry Vodka for my friend here, and keep them bitches coming.” Midge said sliding some money over to him.

“Yes ma’am.” He winks at Midge. He makes their drinks from them adding extra fruit. “Here you are ladies.” He gives a smile.

“Thank you, boo.” Midge said winking at him.

Cheryl chuckles. “Really, Midge?” Cheryl asked sipping on her drink.

“What? Look, be like a pussy and loosen up.” Midge smirks around her margarita.

Cheryl chokes on her drink. “Midge!” Cheryl nudges her best friend playfully.

“Damn this is good.” Midge basically downs her drink.

“You’ve been wanting to come here for a while, haven’t you?” Cheryl asked,

Midge nods. “Yes, I have. This club is hard to get into as you can see. Where’s the owner?” Midge asked looking for them.

“Who knows. Probably running late.” Cheryl shrugs as she finishes her drink. “Hey, can I have another?” Cheryl asked waving her empty glass at him.

“Sure.” He makes Cheryl another drink. He makes Midge one as well. “Another round.” He slides their drinks over to them.

“Thank you.” Cheryl can’t believe she’s at a club right now. “I can’t believe we’re here. I mean do you know how long it’s been?” Cheryl asked.

“You mean you getting some, or getting out?” Midge questioned.

Cheryl glares at Midge. “Getting out, Bitch. When was the last time you got you some, anyway?” Cheryl raises a brow at her.

“Touché, boo.” Midge laughs.

“Hey, looks like a show is about to start.” Cheryl said as the music stops.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, my name is Fangs Fogarty.” Fangs said into the microphone.

Cheryl and Midge stop drinking their drinks as they look at Fangs who’s on the stage that’s close to them.

“Fangs?” Midge asked with wide eyes. “I didn’t know he was here in LA.” Midge said in complete shock. Her ex-boyfriend is here in one of the most expensive cities in America?

“Me neither.” Cheryl said turning her attention back to Fangs.

“Give it up for the owner of Gemstone. My sister. Toni Topaz!” Fangs said clapping his hands.

Both Midge and Cheryl spit out their drinks and choke. Cheryl looks at the stage and sees her ex-girlfriend standing there with a smile on her face. Toni? Toni fucking Topaz owns this club?

“Uh…oh.” Midge said looking at Toni Topaz who hugs Fangs.

“Toni?” Cheryl said as she continues to stare at the former Poison.

Midge turns to the bartender. “We’re going to need something stronger. Tequila, maybe?” Midge chuckles nervously.

“Sure. Is something wrong?” The tall man asked. There's that voice. Midge feels like she knows this person, but she can't put her finger on it.

Midge frowns at the voice. That voice sounds so familiar. “Sweet Pea?” Midge asked looking at him.

“Hey, Midge.” Sweet Pea smiles at her.

Midge starts at him with wide eyes before passing out onto the floor. Sweet Pea grabs a fan and he runs from behind the bar to check on Midge.

“Midge!” Cheryl yells as she gets on the floor to help her friend.

Toni and Fangs frown when they see Sweet Pea with a fan in his hand. Sweet Pea looks up and waves Toni and Fangs over.

“Midge? You okay?” Sweet Pea asked fanning her with a fan.

Cheryl looks up at the tall boy. “Sweet Pea?” Cheryl asked before she faints as well.

“Dammit, Blossom!” Sweet Pea grabs another fan and fans them both.

Toni and Fangs rushes over.

“What happened?” Toni asked checking up on the girls.

“They saw me and fainted.” Sweet Pea said as she continues to faint.

“Yeah, they saw that Raccoon on your lip.” Fangs said as he looks down at both girls. “Midge? Cheryl?” Fangs eyes widen.

Toni looks down at the redhead and she faints herself.

“DAMN!” Sweet Pea grabs a third fan and tosses it to Fangs so her can fan Toni.

Fangs grabs Toni and Sweet Pea grabs both Midge and Cheryl taking them to the back of the club. They both set all 3 women down gently onto the couch.

“What do we do?” Fangs asked looking down at all thee women.

“Go out tell them, that Toni will be out in a second. I’ll watch over them.” Sweet Pea pats his shoulder.

“Alright.” Fangs rushes back out to the front of the club.

“Wake up!” Sweet Pea flicks water onto the girls. They all wake up.

“What happened?” Toni asked holding her head. She sits up fully. Damn she's going to feel this in the morning.

Sweet Pea chuckles. “You passed out. All of three of you did.” He said pouring them some water.

“Why do you have birds’ nest on your lip, Sweet Pea?” Midge asked putting an ice pack on her head.

Toni chuckles. “I told you growing out that mustache was a bad idea.” Toni said drinking her water.

Sweet Pea gasps. “You said you liked it.” Sweet Pea whines.

“I lied. I only said that to make you feel better. Besides, your mustache looks like squirrel fur.” Toni giggles.

Sweet Pea rolls his eyes. “Fuck you, Topaz.” Sweet Pea sits in a chair and pouts.

Cheryl looks over at Toni and speaks. “I didn’t know you owned this Club.” Cheryl said sipping on her water.

Toni nods. “Yeah, this is my second job. I still do photography.” Toni said.

Cheryl nods. “I think it’s time for us to go.” Cheryl said as she stands up.

Midge groans. “Do I have a right to call out from work?” Midge asked Cheryl.

“I’m giving you a free day. How are you drunk already?” Cheryl asked.

“Hey, two Margarita’s and Sweet Pea’s Hyena fur mustache will do that to you.” Midge said standing up.

Toni holds her laugh in.

Sweet Pea glares at Midge. “That’s not funny.” Sweet Pea said.

“Yeah it is. I’ll walk you guys out.” Toni said opening the door for them. Toni escorts Midge and Cheryl towards the entrance. They reach the front doors and Toni tells her Valet guy to bring Cheryl’s car around.

“Thanks, Toni.” Midge said rubbing her head. The Valet pulls up with Cheryl’s car.

“You two are welcome, anytime.” Toni said opening the driver’s side to Cheryl’s car.

“Thank you.” Cheryl said getting into her car.

“Hey, would you like to grab lunch with me tomorrow?” Toni asked the redhead.

Cheryl goes to make up a lie. “Actually…” Cheryl gets cut off by Midge.

“Of course, she would love too. How’s 2:00?” Midge asked digging into her purse and pulls out her business card.

Toni takes her card. “Sounds good. See you then.” Toni smiles at them.

“See you, Toni.” Cheryl said waving at her.

Toni heads back into her club putting Midge’s card into her pocket. Midge gets into the passage side and buckles in.

Cheryl pulls away from Toni’s club.

Cheryl glares at Midge. “I should kill you.” Cheryl whines as she heads towards Midge’s place.

“Oh, shut up. You two need to talk anyway. Maybe, you guys can finally reconcile.” Midge said rolling down the window.

“I guess. I’m so glad I changed our meeting to Friday.” Cheryl said with a sigh.

“Me too, because I was I gonna lie and say I had Bible study.” Midge giggles.

Cheryl laughs. “You’re so extra.” Cheryl said with a smile.

“You love me.” Midge nudges Cheryl. Cheryl looks over at Midge.

“I do.” Cheryl said with a nod. Cheryl finally drops Midge off at her place before heading to her own. As soon as Cheryl got into her place, she flops down onto the couch not bothering to take her heels or dress off. Cheryl passes out right there on the couch.

xxxxxx

The next day

Cheryl is taking a nap on her couch after last nights events. Seeing Toni and the boys again drained all the energy out for Cheryl. Cheryl had a nightmare last night, so stayed up late. She can’t believe she’s about to have lunch with her ex.

Midge walks into Cheryl’s office and sees her sleeping. Midge chuckles.

“What are you doing? It’s 1:00.” Midge said laying beside Cheryl.

Cheryl groans. “I’m meeting, Toni at 2. Enough time for a nap.” Cheryl said laying her head on Midge’s shoulder.

“Actually, how does 1:15 sound?” Midge asked teasing Cheryl.

Cheryl springs up in a quick motion. “1:15?!” Cheryl shrieks.

Midge laughs. “Just kidding. I said that to you can get your ass up. Cheryl, it’s not going to be that bad.” Midge said.

“This is Toni Topaz we’re talking about. We dated for 4 years ½ Midge. I thought we were going to get married and have kids by now. Jason had his kids before me.” Cheryl said.

“Cheryl, this is something you and Toni need to talk about. She’s such a fine piece of ass.” Midge said.

“Midge!” Cheryl nudges her best friend. “She’s mine.” Cheryl said.

“Good. Now, got talk to her like she still is. I can hold down the fortress, while you’re out. You need this.” Midge stands holding her hands out for Cheryl to take.

Cheryl sighs and takes them. “Fine. I’m scared of what she might say.” Cheryl brushes her hair back into place.

“You are Cheryl Bombshell. You’re the HBIC, remember?” Midge reminds her friend.

“Yeah, I know, but you know how I get around Toni. I’m still in love with her, and that’s it didn’t work out between me and Heather. My feelings for Toni never went away.” Cheryl sighs putting her heels on.

Midge sits down on the couch. “Cheryl, that’s why you and Toni need this. So, you two can figure out what the hell is going on. Look, meet her down at your favorite café. Talk, kiss, hell bang each other on tables. Who cares?” Midge said.

“Ugh. You’re so straight forward when it comes down to sex.” Cheryl grabs her purse and keys.

“Just saying, mix your milk with her Reese’s Puffs and become the best lesbian cereal the world has ever seen.” Midge said with a smile.

Cheryl just laughs at Midge. She can’t help it. The redhead just shakes her head at her friends’ sense of humor.

“I love you, Midge. Thank you.” Cheryl gives her friend a kiss on the cheek.

Midge sighs. “I should get raise for this.” Midge looks over at Cheryl.

“The only thing I’m going to raise is my foot up your ass, Midge.” Cheryl said playfully.

“Now, who’s being straight forward?” Midge stands up.

“There’s nothing straight about me.” Cheryl winks at Midge before walking out of her office.

Midge chuckles. “My boss is the player of Lesbians.” Midge said in excitement. She locks Cheryl office as she heads into her own. Midge hopes everything goes well. 

xxxxxx

End of this chapter.


	2. Reconcile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl and Toni reconcile. Midge being funny as always lol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the love guys. I hope you guys love the story. All mistakes are mine.

Toni 

Toni got a text from Cheryl saying that she’s 15 minutes away from the café. To be honest Toni is nervous as hell. She hasn’t seen Cheryl in 7 years. They were 19 when they broke up. Now, with them both being 26 years old, Toni must say they’ve came a long way into being successful. All Toni can think about is how she and Cheryl use to run Riverdale. They claimed that school as their own. Toni still has the video Young Serpent made when Cheryl became a serpent. Toni cried because Cheryl wanted to be a part of her world, and that made Toni fall in love with Cheryl even more. Damn.

Toni looks out the window and sees the Redhead get out of her car. Toni smiles on how beautiful Cheryl still is. She hasn’t aged a bit. The bell ring from above the door of the café. Cheryl looks around to find Toni until she spots her. Cheryl walks over to her and sits down. 

“Hey, Toni.” Cheryl greets putting her purse on by the window. 

Toni bites her lip. “Hey, Cher. Damn.” Toni said checking Cheryl out. 

Cheryl is wearing a black plaid skirt with a red top. Cheryl is so hot.

“What? Why did you say damn for?” Cheryl asked looking at Toni.

Toni smiles shyly. “You’re still so fucking beautiful, Cher. You haven’t changed a bit, and I find it hella sexy.” Toni said. 

Cheryl blushes at Toni’s comment. “You’re still hot too, TT.” Cheryl said. 

Toni sighs. “That nickname is music to my ears. I haven’t heard that in 7 long years.” Toni said.

“I’m sorry. I know you wanted us to get married and have kids. What if we did? Do you think we’ll be this successful?” The redhead asked. 

Toni clears her throat. “To be honest, Cher. I don’t know. I didn’t want to get married too young, and then divorce. That ran in my family Cher. My aunt and uncles. My cousins got divorced, even my grandparents did. I hated choosing between them, when I loved them both.” 

Cheryl nods. “How is Mr. TT?” 

Toni chuckles. “Grandpa TT is doing good. He misses you calling him that. He never thought that in a million years that a Topaz and a Blossom would be together.” Toni smiles.

“I miss him too. I miss all of you. Besides that, lawn on Sweet Pea’s lip, I must say I missed him too. He was so protective of me in high school.” Cheryl’s hand started to shake.

Toni notices that Cheryl still has anxiety. Her hands always shook when she was scared or nervous. 

“Hey.” Toni reaches over and grabs her hands. “It’s me, baby.” Toni said ignoring the fact she used a term of endearment. 

Cheryl takes a deep breath. “I miss you calling me that. You called me that all the time. I…” 

“You what? Talk to me.” Toni stokes Cheryl’s hands with her own. Cheryl looks into Toni’s brown eyes that matched her perfectly. 

“I still love you. I couldn’t stop thinking about you. I didn’t know if…” Cheryl stops herself again. Tears starts to form in the redhead’s eyes. 

“You didn’t know if what, sweetheart?” Toni frowns. Toni is getting a little worried. 

Cheryl jerks her hands away. “I didn’t know if you were dead, TT! I thought you were dead!” Cheryl yells making heads turn towards them. Cheryl picks her purse and runs out of the café. 

Toni chases after her. “Cher! Baby, stop!” Toni stops Cheryl from getting into her car. 

“Get off me!” Cheryl tries to pull back away from Toni, but Toni is just too strong. 

“Hey, Cher. Look at me.” Toni said kissing the redhead’s cheek. “Look at me.” Toni whispers against her cheek. 

Cheryl pulls back to look at Toni. Toni’s sad brown eyes filling up with tears. To be honest both women did this to themselves when their relationship ended, the only thing is that Toni didn’t think Cheryl’s anxiety was going to be this bad. 

“I was scared.” Cheryl said sadly. “I was so fucking scared without you, Toni.” Cheryl’s tears fall down her pretty face. Toni can help, but to feel pain in her heart. She caused this because she’s the one who broke it off. 

Toni pulls Cheryl’s close to her. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, baby. I didn’t mean for this to happen; I didn’t know your anxiety had gotten worse.” Toni said truthfully. Toni feels like a complete asshole. 

Cheryl sniffs. “I’m sorry about running out. I’m sorry I caused you to break up with me. I know it was because of me getting us kicked out of the serpents.” Cheryl said. 

Toni sighs. “Look, I was pissed Cheryl, but that was years ago. I mean Jughead let power get to his head, forgetting how he became a serpent in the first place. If it wasn’t for me looking out for him, Jughead would be dead. He started a lot of shit, and never got any heat from it, except when Penny and the Ghoulies got to him. I’ve been arrested, ganged, shot at, beaten to death, let alone doing drugs and alcohol thinking those two things were going to solve my problems, but they didn’t.” Toni explained.

“Then what did? What made you change?” Cheryl asked quietly. Toni looks down to the ground. 

Toni puts her hands-on Cheryl’s waist. “You. It was you, baby. Cheryl, you don’t understand on how much of a difference you made when you came into my life. I was causing trouble on with southside. I was fucking different girls and boys. I was dope dealing, gangbanging, robbing and stealing, doing drugs and alcohol, fighting and getting locked up. It was like a song being on repeat. When we transferred, I knew the southside and northside were going to have problems, but that didn’t stop you and I from loving each other.” 

Toni pulls Cheryl over to her car. Toni sits on the hood pulling Cheryl into between her legs. 

“Why did you really break up with me? Be honest, because I know when you’re lying.” Cheryl said. 

Toni rubs Cheryl’s hips. “My past. I didn’t want my past to hurt you. Cheryl, there were serpents who were living out here in LA who had a grudge against your family. Especially about what happened on Pickens day. One day I got a call from a Serpent who went to the same school as you. UCLA. She called and told me that she was going to kill you.” Toni said. 

Cheryl’s eyes widen. “What? She did?” Cheryl sniffs. 

“Yes. She sent me pictures of you going to class, cafés, dance classes, all the above. Cheryl she even had your class schedule, and a copy of your dorm room keys. I had too. It was to keep you safe, and Midge. The bitch had dirt on Midge. When I finally came out here to LA, I found her. I called the cops on her and she’s serving time right now in a different state far away from here. I needed my girl to be safe, and you are.” Toni said wrapping her arms around Cheryl. 

Cheryl leans down to kiss Toni, but Cheryl’s phone rings. 

“Ugh!” Cheryl said grabbing her phone out of her purse. “Yeah?” Cheryl answered into her phone.

“Are you and Topaz fucking? Please tell me you guys are making Choni babies right now.” Midge said with excitement.

Cheryl growls. “No, we’re not making Choni babies.” Cheryl stomps her foot into the ground. 

Toni chuckles shaking her head. She knows Midge is on the phone.

“Even if we were, do you actually think I’d be talking to you right now?” Cheryl frowns. 

“I mean you are a freak.” Midge said turning on the Stove.

“I am not.” Cheryl scoffs into the phone. Toni tries to hold her laugh in, but Cheryl punches her shoulder. “Shut up, Toni.” Cheryl glares at her.

Toni puts her hands up in surrender. “I didn’t say anything.” Toni said with a smile. “We could make those babies Midge is talking about.” Toni wiggles her eyebrows. 

“I knew it! See? Now, hurry up and tap that. I need to win 50 bucks from both Sweet Pea and Fangs.” Midge said cutting up some bell peppers. 

“50 bucks?! You three made a bet of 50 bucks on me and Toni?” Cheryl groans pinching the bridge of her nose. 

“Hey, you know I always win my money. Hey, want to go see that new Jennifer Lopez movie Hustlers? I heard it was fucking amazing.” Midge asked. 

“Sure. I’ve always wanted to see it.” Cheryl shrugs. 

“Okay, because Fangs and Sweet Pea have been dying to see it. Bring Toni. We can hang out like we used to in high school.” Midge said cooking for her mom. 

“I’ll ask her. I’ll call you later.” Cheryl said looking down at Toni. 

“Okay, make you spread your jelly all over her toast.” Midge smirks. Cheryl’s mouth opens in shock. 

Cheryl sighs. “Good-bye, Midge.” Cheryl hangs up her phone putting in back into her purse. 

Toni giggles. 

“It’s not funny, TT.” Cheryl crosses her arms in annoyance. Midge can be so fucking annoying sometimes. 

Toni laughs. “It is. I was nervous about meeting up with you again. I’ve been thinking about you Cheryl. Look, I know fucked up with us sweetheart, but I want to make it up to you. How about I take you out tomorrow night?” Toni asked with hopeful eyes. 

“Gosh, you’re still so cute.” Cheryl strokes Toni’s face with her hand. 

Toni leans into the touch feeling the warmth of Cheryl’s hand. Toni smiles.

“Only you can do this to me.” Toni said. 

“I know. I say yes, but I want to take it slow.” Cheryl said.

Toni nods. “I’m good with that. Now, go and pick out an outfit. I know it still takes you two hours to get ready.” Toni smirks.

“Does not. Now it’s only an hour.” Cheryl sticks her tongue out at Toni. Toni chuckles a little.

“I be sure to ask Midge if that’s true. Look, I want us to do this right. I know we can do this, Cher. Are you with me?” Toni asked linking their fingers together. 

Cheryl nods. “Always. Want to go see Hustlers tonight?” Cheryl asked. 

“Hell yeah. I heard it was good. The boys have been dying to see it. I swear Sweet Pea wants to see it because of Jennifer Lopez.” Toni rolls her eyes. 

“That’s Sweet Pea. Oh, and tell him to save that rug off his face.” Cheryl kisses Toni’s cheek. “I’ll text you the time.” Cheryl said. 

“Alright. See you tonight.” Toni said pinching Cheryl’s butt. 

“HEY!” Cheryl slaps Toni’s shoulder playfully. “No touching until the 3rd date.” Cheryl smirks.

“I’m tearing that ass up on the third date.” Toni winks at the redhead as she gets into her car.

Cheryl stands there with her mouth open in shock. Cheryl shakes her hand winking at Toni as she gets into her car and pulls out of the parking lot. Toni does the same getting into her car.  
…..  
Later that night 

Cheryl and her friends walk out of the movie theater laughing their asses off. Sweet Pea ended up getting someone kicked out because they wouldn’t shut the fuck up. Toni looks over at Cheryl with a smile and Midge notices it. 

“So, who’s hungry?” Fangs asked speaking up. 

“You know I am.” Sweet smiles rubbing his belly. 

Midge rolls her eyes. “You stay hungry.” Midge laughs. 

“Actually, you guys go ahead. I’m going to call it a night. I’ve got a meeting with a new intern in the morning.” Cheryl said. 

Midge nods. “Okay, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Midge said hugging Cheryl. Cheryl hugs back then pulls back. 

“I’ll take you home.” Toni said nicely. Fangs and Sweet Smirk at their best friend. 

“Okay, good-night.” Cheryl said waving at her friends. 

“See you, Red. See you at home, Tiny.” Sweet Pea said waving at them both. 

“Stay out of my room.” Toni said with a glare. Sweet Pea chuckles. 

“I’ll try, no promises.” Sweet Pea said leaving with Fangs and Midge to go get something to eat. 

“You ready?” Toni said holding her hand out. 

“Of course.” Cheryl smiles taking Toni’s hand. They walk to Toni’s care. Toni being the gentlewoman that she is opens the door for Cheryl, before going over to the driver’s side. As Toni is taking Cheryl home. Their song comes on. “Find Someone Like You” by Snoh Aalegra. 

Toni starts to sing the song and Cheryl looks over at her. Toni’s voice is so angelic. She’s always wondered why Toni didn’t become a singer. Her voice is beautiful. 

“How come you never became a singer?” Cheryl asked. 

Toni turns the radio down. “I wanted to. I wanted to do a record label, but Photography and opening a club was my thing. I’ve always told my grandfather that I wanted to own a club. I basically ran the whyte wyrm when we were younger. This is my dream. Managing other people can become stressful in the music industry, and I damn sure didn’t want to have grey hair in my 20’s.” Toni explains.

Cheryl nods. “Make sense. I’m nervous about this intern tomorrow. I hope she can live up to being in the fashion industry.” Cheryl said. 

“Hmm, I heard your mom was here. Why the fuck is she here in LA?” Toni asked pulling into Cheryl’s driveway. 

“My dad is sick. She wants money, but I have a feeling she’s working with somebody. I don’t trust my mother, like I didn’t trust her ass when we were younger.” Cheryl said shaking her head.

“Your mom has always been a shady bitch. Remember you still gang blood in your veins.” Toni smiles at Cheryl.

“Yeah, I do. I have you to thank for that TT.” Cheryl looks at Toni biting her lip.

“What do you mean?” Toni asked with a frown. 

Cheryl sighs. “I was weak, Toni. After almost losing Jason because he was running drugs back then, and with Nick almost raping me. I was in a dark place. Then you came into my life and helped me realize what family meant. Jason and I were happy to be a part of Serpents. Thank you for loving me.” Cheryl said placing her hand onto Toni’s. 

Toni nods. “Hey, I’m always going to love you, it doesn’t matter if I’m with someone else, you’re my number 1. Forever and always will be. Cheryl, you’re my life, baby and I wouldn’t trade you for nothing. I know you want to go slow, but I can’t help it. I love you so fucking much.” Toni said grabbing Cheryl’s face pulling her into a kiss. 

Tongues fight for dominance, Cheryl moans into the kiss pulling Toni closer. Toni pulls away to kiss Cheryl’s neck. Cheryl moans loudly as she feels Toni bite that familiar spot no one could ever pleasure except for Toni. 

“TT, wait. Our date.” Cheryl said moaning louder. Toni pulls away with a smile.

“Sorry, I did promise you a date. I’ll pick you up tomorrow, Bombshell.” Toni said winking at her. 

“Okay, see you tomorrow, TT.” Cheryl kisses Toni’s cheek before getting out of Toni’s car. Cheryl walks up to her doorstep. Toni makes sure Cheryl gets into safely. Cheryl waves at Toni and Toni waves back. Cheryl walks into her house closing and locking the door. Toni pulls out of Cheryl’s driveway, driving home with a huge smile on her face. She’s not going to fuck this up with Cheryl again.  
….  
End of this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? I'm not that good at writing. I wanted to tease you guys a little bit. Next chapter is their date. Oh who do you think the intern is? Someone will surprise Toni at her club. Do you guys want Beronica next chapter? I'm working on the Nerd story. I swear Midge is my spirit animal. Oh yeah, go see Hustlers if you haven't already. The movie was fucking fire.


End file.
